The One That Cares for Others
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: A oneshot song-fic. Marlene encounters a little chick during a storm and tries to comfort him with a song. Featuring the song "Bridge of Light" by: P!nk. Anonymous reviews are allowed.


As rain poured down heavily into the area of Manhattan. A little bird fell from his nest and is crying for his mama to return. A female otter heard this cry for help from beyond the zoo's walls. She can't stop thinking of what will happen if she left the bird there to sit coldly until a predator could eat him. Marlene couldn't help it but she forced herself to do it.

Marlene settled the little chick down at her cave,the little chick was shivering from the coldness of the weather "Thank you, ma'am."

She smiled and covers the little chick with a blanket "No problem, little one. I'm always glad to help."

The little chick frowned as he heard Marlene's angelic voice "Ma'am, do you think that," the little chick hesitated "my mommy is dead?" Tears are now forming from his eyes

Marlene leaned down and placed a paw at the chick's back "Listen to me," she said in a beautiful tone "Don't think about that. Once this storm is gone we'll try and find your mama, alright?"

The little chick still keeps thinking about his mama "I miss my mommy!" The chick was now starting to cry and Marlene can't help it but do something to comfort this little bird

Marlene hugged the little chick and started humming a comforting tune from a song that she heard a while back "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

**Just when you think**

**Hope is lost**

**And giving up**

**Is all you got,**

**Blue turns black,**

**Your confidence is cracked,**

**There seems no turning back from here**

**Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation**

**Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations**

**That's when you can build a bridge of light,**

**That's what turns the wrongs all right**

**That's when you can't give up the fight**

The little chick looks into Marlene's eyes knowing that he would be safe.

**That's when love turns nighttime into day,**

**That's when loneliness goes away,**

**That's why you gotta be strong tonight,**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light**

**When your feet are made of stone**

**You're convinced that you're all alone**

**Look at the stars instead of the dark**

**You'll find your heart shines like the sun**

**Let's not let our anger get us lost**

**And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light**

**That's what turns the wrongs all right**

**That's when you know it's worth the fight**

**That's when love turns nighttime into day**

**That's when loneliness goes away,**

**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**

**'cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**Deep breath, take it on the chin**

**But don't forget to let love back in**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light**

**That's what turns the wrongs all right**

**That's when you can't give up the fight**

**That's when love turns nighttime into day,**

**That's when loneliness goes away**

**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**

**'cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light...**

**Of light...**

**Of light...**

Both of them closes their eyes while Marlene was sharing her body heat by hugging the chick.

The scene between the two fades. As the sun rises from the horizon and Marlene was carrying the chick to the park. And there, a bird desperately flies up and down looking for something. And Marlene knows what she was looking for.

Marlene gently walks towards the bird "Hello," Marlene greeted

The bird didn't look at Marlene "Hello, miss. Sorry but I'm looking for someone right now." she said still not looking

"Mama?" The mother bird slowly turned around and hugged her chick "I miss you, mama! Please don't leave me again." The little chick begged

The mother bird looks down sadly "If I don't leave then we won't have any food."

Marlene cleared her throat and is now ready to talk "Excuse me, ma'am, but I have some friends from the zoo that can help you look for food. Or if you want I could take care of your little pumpkin while you gather food."

The mother bird was lost in a deep thought and made up her mind "Maybe I can accept both offers. I'll watch for my young'un while your friends gather food, and at times you can watch him for me."

Marlene smiled and nods "Deal!"

"Thank you again for being here for my baby while I was gone." The mother bird said

Marlene smiled "Not a problem, as long as a family is together they will always be happy."

The little chick looks back at Marlene and hugs her "Thank you, ma'am. For reuniting me and my mama."

Marlene kneels down patted his head "Always glad to help."

After a long talk, the mother and child bid their farewell to Marlene. And Marlene has realized something. As long as she concentrates thinking about something she won't go feral. She looks back and smiled at the mother and son.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End<em>**

PS: I will continue my other stories soon. See you guys again soon and always love your parents.

**_Song: Bridge of Light by P!nk  
><em>**

**_Anonymous reviews are allowed _**


End file.
